


Break me, Shake me

by Wolflover235



Category: IT - Stephen King, Reddie - Fandom
Genre: Eddie is bad at feelings, Idiots in Love, M/M, Richie is bad at feelings, both are bad at feelings, idk how to do tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolflover235/pseuds/Wolflover235
Summary: "What is wrong with you?""What's wrong with me? What's wrong with You? Ever since we came back to this god forsaken town, I feel like... Like we don't even know each other anymore."Reddie One-ShotTakes place during IT Chapter 2
Relationships: Friends - Relationship, Friends in denial - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Break me, Shake me

**_A/N: Alright. I usually write on Fanfiction, but not a lot of people find Reddie there, so I figured I'd broaden my horizons and also post some stories on here. I spent a good 2 days writing this, and I hope you guys like it._**  
\---------------------------------------------------  
"Hey guys. We should go out." Beverly spoke up.  
"Uh yeah, actually it's been a really long day, and I'd rather just sleep for a week." Richie said.  
It had been a long day. They had all returned to the hotel after having to go through their worse memories.  
Richie just preferred to forget it all.  
Again.  
"Oh come on Rich. I think we all deserve a drink or two. God knows I need one." Beverly said.  
"That... Actually sounds pretty good right now." Ben agreed.  
"I'm in." Bill said.  
"I guess a distraction would be nice." Mike agreed.  
They all then focused on Richie, as well as the silent Eddie who sat on the couch behind him.  
Eddie sighed, "Well. Fuck it. I'm in. Even though I don't drink."   
Richie stared at him incredulously.  
Was he the only one-?  
"Okay fine. But I'm not driving us home." Richie sighed.  
The group gave him a couple calls of victory before heading out.  
Soon, they arrived at a bar, probably the only bar in town considering how full it was.  
After going through security, they were in.  
They were immediately consumed in darkness, with colorful flashing lights, and deafening music.  
When they reached the bar table, the bartender greeted them.  
"Vodka. All you have please." Richie sighed.  
"A couple shots of tequila." Bill spoke after.  
"Margarita on the rocks." Mike said.  
"Just a beer please." Ben said.  
"Martini." Beverly said.  
The bartender then turned to Eddie, who had been silent.  
Finally, he sighed, "Whiskey."  
" _Woah_." Richie gasped out.  
Eddie didn't drink.  
Did he?  
The bartender left, and came back soon after with all the drinks on a big tray.  
After a toast, they each took a long sip.  
It was silent. The loud music covering up any possible conversations. Not that they minded.  
After a while, Beverly spoke up, "Ohh, my god. I love this song!" Beverly called out.  
Yep. She was probably the first to get drunk.  
Ben laughed and held out his hand, "May I have this dance?"   
Beverly laughed before nodding, taking the offered hand, and they soon disappeared into the crowd.  
The others watched, laughing at the scene.  
"Hey Eddie, you wanna-"   
" _No_." He glared at Richie.  
Richie stared at him for a few seconds before taking a deep breath, "Fine. Fine. I'll just go dance by myself then."  
He took one long last swig of his drink before walking out into the crowd.  
Almost the moment he walked he walked away, Eddie began to feel a rush of guilt.  
"You should go." Bill spoke up.  
Both eyes were focused on him, an amused look on their face.  
Eddie stared at them for a couple seconds.  
Finally, he sighed, forcing down the remaining whiskey shot, before dropping a couple bills on the table, and leaving the booth.  
Fuck this.  
He made his way around the crowd, a giant maze of people in which he tried to avoid making any contact with. A lot of people were either dancing, drinking, or full-on making out.  
Finally, he thought he saw a small glimpse of Richie a few feet away.  
He saw him just in time before the exit door was shut behind him.  
More guilt.  
Shit.  
"Hey handsome. You alone?" A woman approached him, clearly drunk.  
Eddie flinched, trying not to grimace at the contact, "Uh. Y-yeah... I mean- No... I mean... Excuse me."   
He pushed past her, in which some of her drink sloshed onto his shirt.  
Ugh, why did he even come here?  
Finally, he managed to make it to the exit, taking a deep breath before opening it.  
The evening air was cool, relieving.  
He glanced around until he found Richie a few feet away, under a lamp post.  
Eddie sighed before making his way to him.  
As he got closer, he could hear clicking sounds.  
Richie didn't seem to notice him even as he was inches behind him.  
He had an unlit cigarette in his mouth, struggling to turn on the lighter.  
"You're smoking?" Eddie asked.  
Richie jumped, dropping the lighter, cigarette following suite.  
"Jesus _fucking_ Christ, Eds. You need a bell or something." He scoffed as he leaned over to pick up the lighter, ignoring the cigarette.  
Instead, he pulled out a new one from the small box in his pocket.  
Eddie continued to stare at him in disbelief.  
What had happened after all these years?  
"Rich, those can kill you." Eddie pointed out.  
"Yeah? Better this than that stupid fucking clown." He muffled, finally getting the lighter to work, smoke slowly escaping the end of the cigarette.  
Eddie scoffed.  
When Richie withdrew the cigarette from his mouth, Eddie snatched it out of his hand before tossing it out into the night.  
"The fuck dude?" Richie threw his hands up.  
"What is wrong with you?" Eddie asked.  
"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_? Ever since we came back to this _God_ forsaken town, I feel like... Like we don't even know each other anymore. Like I don't know you anymore." Richie's voice echoed out into the night.  
It went silent for a long time, the only thing that could be heard was Richie's heavy breathing.  
Eddie was at a loss for words.  
Richie sighed, "I just... I feel like you don't see me the way you used to."   
Eddie felt his heart skip a few beats, ' _What was that supposed to mean_?'  
"What do you mean? Of course I do. You're Richie. Richie Tozier. The groups' infamous Trashmouth." He said.  
Richie smiled, laughing to himself, eyes cast down, "Yeah. That's what I'm known as, but... I feel like I'm something different to you. A stranger to you. We're not as close as we used to be. I mean... Since I came here, everything I've done only seemed to annoy you. Of course, I always do, but... This feels different, I- Ugh. I sound like an idiot right now. Forget it." Richie scoffed before turning around, leaving the lighting of the street lamp, hands fisting into his pockets.  
Eddie was glued to the spot for exactly 5 seconds.  
"Richie. _Wait_!" Eddie managed, his voice failing him for a split second.  
He was ignored.  
"Richie! Fucking damn it, listen to me!" Eddie managed to reach him, grabbing his arm.  
Richie paused but didn't turn around.  
It was quiet again.  
It was a split second of adrenaline that possessed Eddie to go after him, now that it was gone, he had no fucking clue what to say.  
"Rich... I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry you feel that way. I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I just... a lot changed these last few years, I guess I'm just not- Fuck, Richie will you please look at me?"   
He was still for a few seconds, before slowly turning to him, eyes still cast to the ground.  
"Look at me. Eyes up here buddy." Eddie coaxed.  
A small smile cracked across Richie's face before he obeyed.  
Eddie couldn't help but to smile too.  
"I'm sorry. I don't want you thinking I hate you, because I don't. Far from it. I guess I just wasn't prepared... for all of this. I'm sorry if I acted like a dick. I just-"  
Eddie only had a split second to react as Richie suddenly closed the distance between them, reaching up to capture his lips with his.  
His body stiffened, part of him wanting to pull back, the other part of him refusing to do so.  
As soon as it started, it ended.  
Richie pulled back, putting the little distance between them again.  
It went silent again, both staring at each other.  
Eddie opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.  
Instead, it were as though their thoughts were linked, and they both closed the distance again, pulling each other close, lips reuniting in a frenzied kiss.  
A small noise came from Richie as he deepened the kiss.  
Eddie could taste and smell the alcohol and small amount of cigarette smoke Richie had managed before he threw it away.  
In any other circumstances, he might have pulled away, disgusted by the taste. Let alone the germs mixed in that mouth.  
He didn't even trust kissing Myra because of his fear of germs.  
But... This was Richie. He couldn't explain it, but he was different, he felt like he could kiss him for the rest of his life.  
He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt his back hit a hard surface that was the building wall.  
They were nothing but tongue and teeth at this point, making out like there was no tomorrow.  
Maybe there wouldn't be...  
Richie granted him the gift of air as his lips trailed down his cheek, down to his neck, sucking at the exposed skin.  
Eddie gasped, his head falling back to the wall as his hands fisted into Richie's hair.  
How the fuck did they get here?  
One minute they were arguing under a lamp post, the next...  
Eddie let out a quiet moan as their bodies pressed flush together.  
He knew where this was going, and he wasn't sure he wanted to go there.  
Not here at least.  
However, they were interrupted by the doors opening from the other side of the building, a group of girls coming out, laughing, talking and singing at the top of their lungs, obviously drunk off their asses.  
They broke apart, but remained close, trying to stay as still as a statue.  
Of course, they were too drunk and far away to notice them, but they still felt like they were exposed, even in the dark.  
it took a good 5 minutes before all the girls managed to find their car that was, hopefully, being driven by another sober girl.  
They sped off into the night, cheering and screaming.  
It remained quiet once again.  
Richie turned to look back at Eddie who was still backed into the wall, face flushed, both of their breaths coming out in light pants.  
A smile spread across their faces, letting out a quiet laugh that gradually turned into fits of laughter.  
Richie reached up to caress the side of Eddie's cheek, eyes shining with an emotion he'd never seen.  
He reached up, resting his hand on his.  
"Oh. Sorry." Richie mumbled, pulling his hand away.  
It wasn't until then that Eddie realized it was the side where Henry had stabbed him earlier.  
"It's fine. It doesn't hurt. Not really, anyway." Eddie said.  
Richie sighed, taking a couple steps back, which made both of them instantly miss their touch.  
He cleared his throat, "Sorry. About all of this."  
Eddie scoffed, "Why the fuck are you sorry? What, you're sorry for kissing me? Do I look like I'm complaining?"  
"No..." Richie answered dumbly, but didn't continue. Couldn't continue.  
"Look. I'm the one who should be sorry. I haven't been treating you fairly, and, after... this, I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. Point is, I will never hate you, ignore you, or leave you." Eddie said, standing inches away from him.  
"Promise?" Richie asked.  
"Promise." Eddie nodded.  
"Pinky swear?" Richie held out the limb.  
Eddie scoffed, rolling his eyes. Yep, he totally hasn't stopped missing him.  
"Yeah. Sure." He said, intertwining their pinkies together.  
Another round of silence.  
The sound of a throat being cleared.  
They nearly jumped away from each other, turning to the noise.  
4 figures stood beside them.  
"I say it's about time, don't you?" Ben spoke up, a smile on his face.  
"Yes. I'm glad they made up." Beverly smiled.  
"Uh... H-how much did you guys see?" Eddie said, giving one of his awkward smiles.  
"Enough." Mike grinned.  
Richie cleared his throat, "Alright girls. Show's over. Let's get back to the hotel."  
A couple nods of agreement, and they were in the car.  
Eddie drove.  
To everyone's relief.  
When they entered the hotel, they all split up as they found their rooms, bidding each other good night.  
Richie and Eddie headed upstairs, hand in hand.  
They stopped at Eddie's room.  
"Well. This is it." Richie said.  
Eddie smiled lightly, before reaching for the back of Richie's hair, pulling him down for another kiss.  
It was soft, chaste and sweet.  
It only lasted a few seconds before both pulled away.  
Eddie gently caressed Richie's cheek, fingers brushing against the stubble.  
"G'night." He all but whispered.  
"Night." Richie replied.  
Then, the warmth was gone.  
Eddie watched as Richie walked to the other side of the hallway, heading into his own room.  
After a few seconds, he retired to his own room.  
He quietly closed the door, resting back against it.  
A dumb grin grew on his face.  
He had always inwardly wondered what it'd be like to kiss Richie.  
Yeah okay, maybe he was into guys, did that mean Richie was too?  
Or was this just going to be a one time thing?  
He hoped not.  
The kiss had blossomed even more emotions inside him, more feelings for him.  
He could still feel those lips on his, deep but loving, saying words that he couldn't.  
Eddie shook himself from his deep thoughts, before managing his jelly-like legs to the bed.  
He found sleep instantly.  
His life might finally start taking the direction he dreamt it would.  
\----------------------------  
_**So, what you guys think? I have a couple other Reddie fics I've written on fanfiction.net that I might post on here and A03. Hope you enjoyed.**_


End file.
